The Private Messages of Misawa
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Misawa had never realised that the elite students were so… strange. And more than a bit nosy. Ryo/Fubuki, Misawa's POV.


Notes – For the gx_100. Set during season one, after the events of the Seven Stars. Also, written because of the upcoming Misawa Appreciation Weekend, because I wanted at least one story with Misawa in for this challenge.

---

"What are you doing in my bedroom!" demanded Misawa. It was the first time he'd ever asked that question before, including in any secret thoughts he may or may not still be having about Taniya.

"Juudai told me about your walls, so I wanted to come see what they looked like," said Fubuki contentedly, as if randomly turning up in someone's room without their permission was nothing outside of the ordinary for him. In the back of Misawa's mind a voice said it probably iwasn't/i anything outside of the ordinary for him.

"And I was just here to make sure he didn't cause any bother," Ryo said. Who at least had the dignity to sound as he felt this small-scale breaking and entering was wrong.

"Yes, well now you've seen them you can get out!" Misawa went on, pointing them both to the door.

Ignoring him completely, Fubuki got up from the bed and walked over to one of the walls for a closer inspection.

"What sort of markers are you using? I've got a few messages I'd like to write on a few people's walls myself…"

Ryo looked at Misawa in a silent plea to not tell Fubuki what sort of markers he had, but Misawa had no intention of doing so anyway.

"I'm sure they're nothing outside of the regular ones," he replied instead, having admittedly not checked the brand, "Now if you have nothing else to say than can you please just go?"

"Why do you write in equations?"

"I like equations." The statement was defensive.

"What does all this mean?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why don't you just use a whiteboard instead of repainting your walls so often?"

"Well, ah…" Misawa had to admit he didn't have an answer for that.

"The only whiteboards here are provided by the academia," Ryo cut in, "If he took one then he'd have to have a good explanation about why he wanted it."

Misawa was thankful for the save, but he was still too annoyed about Ryo joining Fubuki in this charade in the first place to look too grateful for it.

Now that he thought about it he really didn't know the two elite students very well at all, least of all well enough for them to be here like this. He'd known Ryo as the top student and one of his fellow key-bearers when the Seven Stars had attacked, but beside having a good deal of respect for the guy that was about it. Fubuki, he knew even less of. He was Asuka's brother and someone she'd tried very hard to rescue, but he was still something of an enigma to Misawa. They were both elite students, and for that reason Misawa had viewed them in his head as being serious, studious people. iEveryone/i who was successful in life was a serious, studious person, Misawa had always thought.

But as Ryo leaned forward to inspect a particular formula that Fubuki was pointing at Misawa was starting to see that they weren't very much like how he'd thought of them at all. He was a bit disappointed.

"No, he has got that right," mumbled Ryo, cutting Misawa out of his pitied train of thought. He now listened to them with interest.

"But it can't equal what he's saying if that's seventy-four," Fubuki replied, sounding a lot stricter than he had done a few minutes ago.

In response, Ryo said, "Because it's not seventy-four. What you think is a seven is actually the letter 'T', so what it actually says is 'T4'."

There was a stern pause as Fubuki had a better look at the wall.

"Oh, you're right! My fault, should have paid more attention to his handwriting," he agreed, sounding more like the light-hearted Fubuki once more.

It was all Misawa could do to keep his mouth shut and try not to gawp as he listened.

"You actually understand that?" he mouthed hopelessly.

"If we didn't than why would I have wanted to see what you'd written in the first place?" asked Fubuki, and Misawa felt a swell of pride inside him that the elite students thought his equations were worthy of looking at, but that was soon dampened when Fubuki added, "Plus I wanted to see if you'd left any hidden messages in them about girls or whatever."

He winked, and Misawa's face when indignantly red.

"I-I think you both should leave now!" he stuttered.

The two nodded, heading towards the door. He watched them, actually feeling a little disappointed that he hadn't had more of a chance to talk to them. But before they were gone completely Ryo turned back to face him.

"And Misawa, I won't tell anyone about the secret message you did leave there," he confirmed, before walking off. This was much to the terror of Misawa and the interest of Fubuki, who mustn't have noticed it. Suddenly Misawa regretted presuming that he was the only person on the academia who could read his own writing.

"What message? What did it say?" he heard Fubuki say from outside, as he moved to the door to watch them go.

"If you didn't see for yourself then I'm hardly going to tell you," said Ryo, sounding ever so slightly amused.

"Well I'll have to sneak back in one night myself and find out then," Fubuki said stubbornly, while Misawa made an instantaneous mental note to lock the door and window from now on, "But since we're here anyway there's a few other Yellow students' rooms I'd like to investigate…"

"No, I told you that you weren't sneaking off to look at anyone's personal belongings," Ryo replied calmly.

"You're no fun at all. Sometimes I don't know why I bring you to other people's rooms with me."

Misawa had to admit that in light of what potential horror Fubuki could cause if let loose on his own he was very glad that Ryo followed him around.


End file.
